


Hey there, Mr. Grady

by carterswriting



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possible smut, Post-Jurassic World, Pre-Jurassic World, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterswriting/pseuds/carterswriting
Summary: Carter Mora was top of her class during every single year through college. She was offered a job at Jurassic World to help with the research of the upcoming velociraptors. She starts working and she's loving it, but will she find love? She's had her eye on a particular dirty blonde, but he seems out of her league.THIS USED TO BE CALLED "Make me Feel Warm" BUT IT NEEDED A NAME CHANGE.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if this is really bad :( I loved Jurassic Park growing up and I was so happy when Jurassic World came out. This isn't my first work of fan fiction but thanks for viewing this!  
> *Blows kisses* *chu*

My senior year I had a moment of clarity, and screwed my head back on and got focused on what I wanted to do with my life. I never realized that I had a thing for writing or such a natural grasp for learning biological studies. So I dedicated 4 years of my life to that and now and happy with my choices so far filled with genetic studying, animal behaviors and a couple of other classes. I wanted to maybe get into animal researching like those cool scientists that get statistics and data on how animals live and such, but there's a ton of jobs around the world but once again,  I didn't know where to exactly start. A couple of months ago, just before graduation, a person from an organization stopped by to see me at my University.  I worked my hardest to be at the top of my class for the experience if I'm here already, why not work my absolute best to better myself. So, this person came in after notifying my professor that he needed to see me, blah blah blah we scheduled a meeting later that week and I met with him.  
"You were at the top of your class, as you know already and have done well. Ms. Mora, I work for a joint agreement between InGen Corporation and Mr. Simon Masrani. We have completed the building of  Jurassic World a few years ago where we will bring back the extinct dinosaurs as did Dr. Hammond did in Jurassic Park." He paused and smiled, waiting for my reaction. I wasn't sure this was real at all, "So, out of all people what are you doing talking to me?" I wondered. "Mr. Masrani wants to make a team that will research the behaviors and life of velociraptors. With your skills, you're well qualified and would be one of the main people on the research team."  I laughed, "Wow- this is wow.." I didn't imagine that I would ever be sitting here with a person with such high connections. "We'd like to offer you that position. If that's a yes, welcome aboard, if not, We thank you for your time." My name is Carter Mora and I just got hired for a position at Jurassic World.   
Now a few months later, I'm flying out to Isla Nublar for my first day. You may be wondering why it took me a couple months instead of a few weeks to get out to Isla Nublar.  Well, I may have been highly trained brain-wise, but the company thought I could have used some physical training. So I did and now I'm ready I guess to go out there on the first day for my entire team.  
A woman named Claire Dearing guided me and another guy named Barry around and across the park to the paddock where the velociraptors would be held soon. She took us through everything, the processing, set us up with our keycards and a folder of important things codes and login info across the park and for the paddock. "Alright. Well, I'm afraid I can't leave you two alone yet. You have one more partner coming in soon who is running a bit late, which Barry here, of course, knows already." Barry, Claire and I were too shy suddenly to say anything but saved as footsteps came down the hall. There was a tall, broad guy around my age, give or take a few years, with dirty blonde hair that entered alongside an older, shorter male with greyish hair, white shirt, and tan pants. "Hoskins." Claire greeted the older guy with a handshake, "Delays, as always. Anyways, this is the final addition to the team?"  Hoskins looked at me and I waved slightly. Claire nodded, "Yes indeed." I stepped forward to the man named Hoskins and held out my hand, "Carter Mora. A pleasure to be here." He shook it and chuckled, "Vic Hoskins. Security. You've already met Barry, but he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mr. Grady for recommending him to us." Then he gestured to that taller male. "You'll get to introductions later, there will be more than enough time later." And Claire walked off, Hoskins following behind and gesturing for us to follow. "Mr. Grady was hired from the Navy by Hoskins and started the raptor research by himself when the park opened, but unfortunately it wasn't so successful, and here we are now. I sense every one of you will work your hardest contributing to the care of these raptors." Claire stopped, her bright red hair swaying as she looked down at her phone, before turning around to face the group. " Sorry for the loop around, but we'll have to go back to the lab quickly, I was just notified that the new group of raptors will be hatching today. "  
Claire had taken you and Barry though before, as a part of the tour but you didn't expect you'd be back there so soon.  Claire was greeted with nods and smiles as she made her way to an incubator, a few doctors standing there, monitoring and recording data. One was just on looking, with a slight smile on his face. "Claire. Just on time. I'd knew you'd make it. None have fully broken out yet but the cracks are getting more intense. Hello, again Owen, Vic." The doctor nodded and greeted them.  There was a small chirping, almost like a bird, but more of a growling. Owen didn't say much, but moved closer the incubator and pressed a button that removed the glass. He tapped lightly on the eggshell of the one that was making the loudest sounds. There was another chirping, then more cracking and a dark skin showed when a piece chipped off.  Owen was whispering little "C'mon"s and other things out of earshot. It was very... beautiful to see this happening. To see a dinosaur to be brought into this life.   
"Welcome to Jurassic World."


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Carter's first day on the job. Hope you enjoy.

Yesterday I saw the amazing hatching of a group of 7 velociraptors. It was amazing. Their sharp eyes, claws just the experience itself to view it was just all together magnificent. Sure, they were all gooey and slimy from being out of an egg, a little pink as well, just as baby birds and every other newborn living creature.  
Owen insisted that Barry and I be next to him for when the raptors poked their heads out so that we'd be their trusted figures. I smiled at each one, welcoming them into the world. And each poked their heads out, chirping and such at us three. Each was given their data code before birth but the scientists decided to give us the opportunity to name them. The first couple was basic: Sarah, Ann, Alex from the doctor named Wu, Claire and Hopskins leaving Barry, Owen and I with naming the last four. Pandora, Nebula, Jesse, and Charlie. Were our picks, Owen picking Jesse and Charlie, Barry with Nebula and lastly left me with picking Pandora." The scientists seemed satisfied and took the Raptors to get cleaned, implanted with a chip tracker and feeding. Everyone but Hoskins and Claire had smiles, to them it was just another day, nothing new, nothing exciting. "Mr. Grady, You're welcome to check out the lab and then return with your day. Barry. Carter. Please follow me." We followed Claire to the hotel, guests were still around the park and it seemed quite busy today on the way there. We entered and I was shocked maybe we'd stop at the 7th or 8th floor, but it kept going up, and up and up, until the 35th floor, just below the roof level 36.  The floors were light tan, while the first was a navy blue, there was expensive decor, dinosaur figures that looked like they were carved right from a very fooling Amber colored clear rock, or perhaps real, large amber stones. It was elegant. Claire lead us down a corridor, and then there was a clearing. There was two rooms across from each other, a keycard scanner at the handle with a keypad. Claire showed how to unlock each of our doors, input the card first then punch in one of the entry codes that was given to us in our packet.  "Your bags are already inside and you are welcome to stop at any restaurant, food stand or order room service for dinner tonight. Well, I have another meeting to attend to with Mr. Marani. Good night to you both." And Claire swiftly made her exit back to the elevator. Barry and I said goodnight to each other and entered our rooms. I stared at the room for a couple minutes with amazement. There was a living room connected to an open mini cooking center which just had an expensive looking mini fridge, stove/oven, and a microwave and coffee maker. Everything was navy blue, white and silver.  
Wow. This was too much to take in. I rushed through the apartment feeling things with my hands, smiling wide, opening cupboards, hugging pillows, and I even jumped on the bed and landed on my back. This was absolutely amazing.  
Here I am the next morning, 5:30 am, sitting anxiously to start the day. I made some green tea and got dressed waiting for it to cool down Thoughts kept going through my mind, what if everything went bad my first day, what if I majorly screwed up? I just sipped my tea until 5:50 came around and I headed out to the paddock. The sky was still pink from the rising sun. I gazed as I walked, the sound of waves were in the distance and it was calming. The park wouldn't open till 8am, and until then it would be mostly quiet. The island was beautiful. Although like most things, especially roses, there is a pain where there is beauty. Someday, someone was going to get hurt. The previous Park was evidence. I thought about this as I walked, seeing the paddock not far along. There was a hum of a motorcycle speeding by I turned to look down the road to see the guy from yesterday, 'Mr. Grady' or whatever. He drove by and for a second, turned his head to look at me and drove off, continuing his journey. By the time I got to the paddock, a few minutes later, there he was, sitting smugly on his motorcycle, arms crossed with a wide ass grin. That's when I knew what type of guy he was. A dick. He was one of those dick guys that show off to impress, not shy to let someone know how he feels, cocky and likes to be in control. Not the 'dick' as in a high school kid would call an annoying fuckboy that left Becky for Jenna or something like that. Just the 'cock'y type. See what I did there ;) But anyways, I wasn't in the mood. I started to walk by him, and he just sat there still, "should have gotten yourself one of these babes," he commented as he patted the seat of his bike. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to enter the lab, he wasn't far behind. Barry was the first in, organizing a desk and setting up his computer. There were three different offices, closed off, probably semi-soundproof but had windows on the doors and a large window on a wall like those in schools. Owen went straight to his desk, piled with papers and cups of who knows what. He looked at a sticky note on his computer before grabbing a little cooler. I was at my desk, swaying in the chair with my feet on the desk. Barry and I just actually waited to see if Owen said anything to us first, so we glanced at each other from our windows, and gave questioning looks. Owen stepped out with the cooler and the sticky note. "Up and at em. Every day starts out with feeding. Follow me." Barry and I followed as he said and he took us to a sort of meat locker. There were wrapped up parts of animals you didn't even know other animals ate, frozen boxes and then there was cooler that had little baby bottles in it. Owen took six out, only six and put them in the cooler he had bring in. "Wait, isn't there seven?" He sighed, closed both coolers and stood up. "Not all of them make it. That's what's going to happen." And he just started heading out. Like what the hell? That's just where he's gonna leave it at that? I get it I really do that these animals won't make it all, but could he show at least some sympathy? Probably. We followed him through a door, he locked and closed it then taking us into a playroom. The walls were painted like the rainforest, there were bouncy balls and any toy that would be seen at a zoo for the monkeys or such. It was all very brightly colored. All three of us entered and there was a large window on one wall, much like our offices. The only difference was that the room itself was much larger and spacious. There was a little door in the corner and a latch above it. Owen lifted the latch, pulled the door up and there was a little raptor, head tilted and chirping. The first one stepped out, observing the surroundings. Then a second, third, fourth and fifth after. They all had a little collar with a nametag. After yesterday, their color improved. They weren't pink, but instead different shades of green and brown. They were really tiny and still a little wobbly as they were still learning to walk. "Cute and defenseless now, but come 8 months and they're lethal and can kill you," Owen commented as the one called Charlie waddled over to me. TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Life and Death

_Carter Mora,_   
_XX/XX/201X_   
_It's been over two months since my first day and things have gotten easier. With the Raptors, not so much adapting to Isla Nublar. The weather is unpredictable and so hot. The air conditioning doesn't help since it doesn't allow me to properly get used to the heat. I'm also trying to still figure out Owen, but Barry and I getting along fine. Barry is the one usually to break out the jokes during the day when there is stress around the 'office'. Stress in the 'office' is usually when Owen is irritated with little things going missing when he needs them and such or like when things aren't prepped and ready for the Raptors. Speaking of the Raptors...As they've grown, I now know why they produced so many in groups. As what happened the second and first day, many passed away from sickness and fighting. There were 4 groups of 7, so 28 in total and now it's just down to a simple group of seven.  Nature just took over and slowly has naturally selected the ones to survive. It was hard to see them go since we've cared for them each and every day since their birth. Maybe it's just my motherly instincts but they each were so special._   
_We were pretty much their parents. We literally held them in our arms, played with them and fed them. And because we have devoted and committed to our job- no. It's not a job, it's a passion. Since we have committed ourselves to a beautiful, unique and caring passion, Mr. Masrani has put together a party for the staff at Jurassic World. I feel guilty celebrating since our unit has lost so many raptors, but the last few ones are doing quite well with researching wise._   
_It's funny since it's an hour away from the party and I have no interest in being there. I'm smiling as I'm sitting on the balcony, some 25 stories above ground. The sun is setting and the stars are slowly moving in for the night. Instead of celebrating, I feel the need to treat today as any other day. Just after a long day of work in the paddock, nothing special, reclining on my patio feeling the heat of the day disappear and the coolness of the night take over. As of this, currently, I write to you, sweet journal, in hopes you have captured my journey through the year._   
_Goodnight._

  
Carter set down her pen on the coffee table and walked over to her bedroom to hide her journal in the end table. She pulled off her white puffy bedspread and wrapped it around herself. She waddled to turn on her T.V and her get tea, but she liked this and didn't want to be in a crowded and loud beach house with people she sees pretty much every day. 'Marshmallow time' was her time to shine and watch movies or her shows as she wrapped herself up in her bedspread and drink tea. It was her relaxation time and no one was going to stop her. She was watching 'The Office' and after a while, she heard a knock. She swayed her way to the door and peered through the peephole, groaning as she started to walk away but yet another knock stopped her. "Open up. C'mon I know you're in there Carter," called Jurassic World's esteemed, Owen Grady. She opened the door but left the chain lock on it. He looked down at her, putting his foot through the opening so she wouldn't close it. "People are asking for you," he said, then put his hand on the door too. "Shouldn't they be looking for the main man in the unit...You?" she quipped, removing the chained lock. She started to walk away from the door and back inside, towards the sofa, "You do handle them more. I just write reports and help record your interactions," she spun around on her heel, "who could possibly be asking for me?" but she was met with his chest. She took a step back and finished her trip to the sofa. "We all have valuable jobs. At least show some spirit that you actually like what you do." She pulled herself out of her marshmallow form, "I do like what I do. Why should I get shitfaced drunk for it? As I said before, aren't people looking for you, Mr. Raptor tamer." She pointed a finger and pushed it against his chest, wanting him to take a step back. "All I'm asking is for you show up." He flicked her finger away, "Besides, looking like a marshmallow all night doesn't suit you very well. It's funny." he chuckled. She put her finger down and pouted at him. "If you haven't noticed, I still need to change. So, if you could please leave and I'll meet you while I'm all fancied up?" She hoped a little like would get her out of it, but Owen didn't budge. He sat on the couch, "Nope, I'm going to escort you there. So hurry, go get dressed."


	4. Time of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest time its taken me to write a chapter in this fic, I had over a thousand words but forgot to save so that's all gone :"  
> Re-writing is wonderful, but takes along time to make up for time lost.

She closed her door shut and quickly went to the dresser. "What to wear..what to wear that's not t-shirts and jeans?" she grumbled to herself.  She rummaged through the wooden case, finding nothing. She went through her closet, finding many, yet unflattering dresses and settled for an okay looking suit. She had put it against herself in the mirror, nodding and telling herself, " Eh, could have been worse." 

Owen had let himself wander around the unlocked parts of Carter's apartment. He put his feet up on the coffee table, looking around yet again as he waited for his colleague. "Alright, happy now?" Carter held her hands out as well as making an eye roll before looking at Owen. He set his feet off the coffee table and turned to look at her. He checked his watch and replied, "Probably could have been a few minutes faster." Owen sat up and stretched, then standing up, put his hands in his pocket. "Are we going to stand around all day or actually get going." Carter nodded and grabbed her room key, "yeah". Once the two were out of her apartment she locked the door and they headed out.

The silence was painful, but Carter had noticed Owen was curiously looking at the fancy hallways. Carter had heard that Owen had not lived in the hotel, and judging from how he was observing the halls, he might have never been there ever. She decided to make small talk, "So, um, You don't live in here, huh?" Owen didn't really look at her, but in the direction, they were walking. "Yeah, I don't. Too confining. I have my own little bungalow on the beach. Fancy things really aren't my place." Carter nodded, listening, "You don't seem like the indoor, domestic types, sorry but that's what vibe I got from you," she pressed the elevator button and it opened right away. A slow night for the hotel. Owen chuckled and smiled after she had said that. "Oh, well you're right. No way in hell I'd ever move in here," they exited the elevator and lobby, heading to the lot.

 Claire had told Owen that everyone in the Raptor division/'team' needed to be at the party since it was mainly a party for all of them. To Claire and a lot of people, it would be discourteous if someone from the team didn't show to this. Owen doesn't care what people think, most of the time. Something told him to do what Claire wanted for once, but he also understood that Carter should go just to meet new acquaintances in the JW park staff. Here he was, taking her back on his motorcycle, feeling somewhat accomplished. Carter had seen the trees and bushes flash by as the speed of the motorcycle slowly increased as they drove on the long back roads only accessible to the park staff. She had seen the roads in the day but hardly ever wandered them at night. Only on late shifts, she would use the ranger Jeep's back to the hotel suite. She had never felt the warm air of the night rush against her skin and at this moment she almost felt nostalgic, or maybe it was Deja Vu. She could see the night sky and feel the night instead of just viewing it from her patio. 

It was sort of ruined when they had driven up to the Masrani Mansion, the loud music and lights flashing through wherever it possibly could. House music was never really Carters thing, but it was a party. She had removed herself from the motorcycle, and Owen had done so as well. There were some people outside, holding a beer or two and smoking, but besides that, three stories of Mr. Masrani's mansion looked to have lots of people inside. Owen opened the door, the music got way louder than Carter had expected. Almost immediately, Claire had greeted the two of them. "Carter!" Claire gave Carter a hug accompanied with a smile before giving Owen a once over. "Mr. Grady," she said calmly, fixing her outfit. Owen crossed his arms, sparing them from comment. Claire left without saying anything before the music faded and T.V's all over the mansion had her on them. "Welcome everyone. I know you've all been having a great time! Right? Oh, course you are! We'd love to celebrate our amazing research on finally getting stable velociraptors. None of it would have been possible without the help of our amazing trio." There was a little montage of the eggs,  the three watching the eggs hatch and Owen starting to train them. "Now, a toast, to the Raptor Crew!" everyone around Carter raised their glass and drank from it saying cheers here and there. She just sat on the couch, drinking from a punch that was served on the side, rolling her eyes. "You look like you're having a blast already, "Owen commented. Carter gave him a fake smile, "Oh yeah, amazing. The time of my life". Claire continued to speak, and so on and so forth. After her speech, everyone came up to Owen, Carter, and Barry. People spoke to the three, asking them all sorts of questions about the raptors, but really all they did was a smile and nod, so all the people would go away and be satisfied.  
Owen leaned in close to Carter's ear, "Want to take a breather?" Carter nodded and they headed out to the back porch of the mansion. "Never get used to them. Like vultures," he commented as he pulled out a smoke. He brings the stick up to his lips, "You glad I dragged you out here yet?" he asked as he lit it, then letting out a puff of smoke. "Hm, this punch is good," Carter swished it a little, then poured it into the planter behind her. "Ah, I see," he leaned against a railing. He looked at you up and down, then back out to the jungle."You got what it takes to be the new me. I want you to be me, well, I would want to see you take my job.". 


End file.
